


The Adventures of Kozmotis

by Momma_Time



Series: The Golden Age: A Collection on Everything [5]
Category: Guardians of Childhood & Related Fandoms, Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 08:59:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4094914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momma_Time/pseuds/Momma_Time
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are just one shots about Kozmotis' life.<br/>They won't be in any specific order.<br/>I'll add character tags as I add shorts to this.<br/>This work will also stay as a General rating unless I add chapters that warrant me raising it. I'll give you some warning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Having Your Arse Handed to You is Worse Than it Sounds

He'd been in several fights, sure. Enough that he had lost count a few years back. This didn't mean he stopped fighting or that he would ever stop. He was a fighter, plain and simple, a shining example of good breeding and a even better family. His name gave him enough sway to get what he wanted, if he wanted to exercise that ability.

Kozmotis Pitchiner was a stubborn young man, but he was also determined to get to the top by his own merit rather than his family name.

This made him both friends and enemies within his family, but he didn't really pay them any mind. He had a goal set for himself, one that was higher than most would aim for. He wanted to one day be the Champion General. Few ever held the title, as the title was not always in use. There were times when no one would hold that title for centuries.

But Kozmotis wanted to have it.

It wasn't for personal gain; the young man had a heart of gold and the moral compass that had no other direction but north on it. No, Kozmotis wanted his future family safe, whomever they were.

He had always wanted a family; he wanted a wife and a child or two and a safe home for them to live without fear that there wouldn't be a next meal that day.  
Kozmotis would get his wish, he would get a wonderful wife and an even more wonderful daughter that he spoiled rotten with love. He earned the title of General, but it wasn't quite at the top. Even still, he really couldn't complain. He was happy and content and his family was safe.

\--

Now Dream Pirates are nasty beings. They're just barely solid beings and they felt nothing but greed and hatred. They wander the cosmos wreaking havoc just because they can and they want others to be miserable.

Kozmotis had never liked them but they were not usually much of a challenge for him and his crew. On their great ship of gold and light, they would chase the pirates down and either capture them or eliminate them completely. While Kozmotis didn't like to take a life if he could help it, sparing the life of something less than a person whose sole purpose in this life is to kill and destroy was difficult to do. He tried his best to spare them, but sometimes it couldn't be helped and prisoners couldn't be taken.

While the man was one of the best fighters in his time, if not the best fighter, he could still make mistakes. One such mistake found him on the deck of his ship after a dream pirate managed to free a leg and kick him from behind...in the behind.

He felt that bruise for at least a week.

What was worse, was that it was certainly an embarrassing moment in his career, but he put on a brave face and shrugged it off, ordering for someone to make sure the bindings were done right on the pirates. And what this didn't do was prepare him for the one pirate they didn't notice slipping away during the original skirmish. He didn't know it existed until it dropped its full weight onto him with a knife to his shoulder.

Dream Pirates are known for a nasty poison they make and dip their weapons in. A scratch can spook you, but a full on stab? There would be a horrible nightmare waiting for you the next time you blink. Not even the most hardened person in the cosmos could completely fight off the effects on their own. One needed a Happy Thought to be given to them to help them crawl back out of their nightmarish hallucination.

So with the knife still in him, Kozmotis only just had enough sense to roll over and gut the creature before the poison took effect, leaving him to watch as his wife and daughter were brutally murdered by the pirates.

Obviously, finding a happy thought when the one thing you cherish most is your happy thought is going to be difficult. The only thing that pulled him out of it was someone pulling out the locket with the picture of his daughter in it, forcing him to look at it and remember her voice.

Her voice was his saving grace that day.  
\--  
And his downfall a year later.


	2. In Which Darkness Does Not Part Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We hear it often, how love conquers all. Usually, we hear it as something romantic or the love of a child to a friend or even a parent and child, but what about complete strangers showing love in the darkest of times?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk how I feel about this one. I put it together last night in the middle of the night and I mean, it makes sense but I don't know if I like it. This may be one I remove later but tell me what you think.  
> Yes, it's supposed to be kind of vague and abstract.

Pain. Pain and Loneliness.

The pair were his only companions and they only sought to make him more miserable, dragging him further and further into despair. All he saw was Darkness, and all he felt was an emptiness of something having been taken from him.

It should be said that he had been able to live through this for many, many eons. He suffered alone in the darkness and didn't bother calling for help, for someone to find him and be with him. Nothing would come through this Darkness. It would be swallowed and he would never know it had been there.

A few months of this would crack the most sturdy of mind, the ones with the most will and reason to live and love. This man, had made it eons and eons.

The only thing he had to hold onto, at least in his mind, was a single happy thought. He could never pull up an image in his mind's eye and he didn't even know if it was a memory or some fleeting feeling that came with having been alone for so long in the stifling Darkness.

But it was warm. It was warm and sweet and brought him peace when he remembered to remember.

It took a very long time for him to place what it was it made him feel, but when he realized what it was, he laughed at himself for not seeing it sooner: Love.

He struggled to remember to remember because the Darkness swallowed everything but him, even happy thoughts and feelings. It would be years sometimes between when he'd have that feeling, that thought that gave him some hope.

-

After many, many ages, the man finally saw his first person. It was a boy, and he was just as much of a beacon of light to the man in this Darkness as the man was to the boy.  
The boy drew closer to him, clutching something at his chest as he eyed the man warily. When he felt as if the man would do him no harm, the boy relaxed and offered a weak smile.

Neither had a name, no name that they could remember, but together they could at least exist side by side. They talked little for what was there to talk about in this Darkness when they didn't have a name or anything to remember but each other? There was no exchange of pleasantries after shy but giddy 'hellos'.

But together, they sat in silence and gave each other hope.

It was a long time before the man remembered the thing he was supposed to remember, and he turned excitedly to the boy, quickly sharing with him the feeling and thought. The boy lit up with excitement as the man explained what it was...but that the Darkness would make him forget sometimes. The boy promised to try and help him remember it if the Darkness tried to take it from the man again.

After many years, the two were facing each other, playing a game without a name and no movement or words needed, when it happened.

The boy doubled over in pain, clutching his stomach. Before the man could finish asking him what was wrong, he felt pain himself, pain in his chest that made it hard to breathe. Before he could recover after the shock of pain, the boy began to flicker in and out of his sight.

'No! Don't leave me!' the man cried, trying to take the boy's hand before he could disappear.

The boy seemed to understand what was happening and forced himself upright enough to hug the man tightly, 'I'll see you again soon, I'm sure of it...and I'll help you remember everything.'

With that, he was gone.

The man cried, let out shouts of anguish at the loss of the only companion he had ever known. It didn't take long for the Darkness to swoop back in and wipe him of his happy thought or of the boy. The man was left alone again, silent and watchful for anything to happen, but every so often, he'd remember the flicker of light and the smile, then the warm and happy thought.

In what felt like a very short time, the man had a new thought. One that went with a new face. To him, she was lovely and perfect, and it reminded him of that one happy thought and feeling he had tried to cling to for so long. So he put them together to create a whole, happy thought that had the feeling of Love attached to it.

He held it close to him, not wanting the Darkness to find it and take it away from him.

Even still, it found the thought and took it from him, leaving the man confused for a few more years.

A new face. One that was familiar and yet not at all. He looked so much like the boy but...he wasn't him...couldn't be him. After a moment of thought, the man realized that it was him, but him in...some other life. One with color and the boy flying through the heavens, a beacon of light everywhere he went.

For what seemed like another century, the man was alone, holding onto the two happy thoughts the moment he remembered to remember: The boy that came to him and the happy thought and feeling with the girl that felt like love.

Light was the first thing he saw aside from himself, light and a sea of faces. As everything began to become more clear, he noticed the boy that had met him in the darkness and the girl from his happy thought.

The man launched himself at the girl, holding her close and trying not to weep. His daughter, his baby girl; he thought she had died.

The boy moved slowly, smiling as he held out a hand. He didn't speak much, even in this newer, brighter, more everything world. But it didn't matter for the man had his friend back and he hugged him almost as tightly as he had his daughter.

He was different, changed certainly, but he had the boy and his daughter. They made him feel love again, in the darkest part of himself that he couldn't escape from.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fully believe Koz and Nightlight knew each other before he became Pitch.  
> So I made it to where it's implied that the boy is supposed to be Nightlight and the man is Kozmotis, both trapped in Pitch's heart. Nightlight is ripped out when the moonbeam wakes him and Pitch.


End file.
